


I think you're my best friend

by stuttervoice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuttervoice/pseuds/stuttervoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Cup ends, Kuroko begins to see his ex-captain more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> it's a post-wc fic if you're wondering, written for akkr day/week. prompt is technically roads/memories a little (if you get my references, which you should I think?) but I actually originally wrote this for the wysv event. I ended up posting the alt option, but I regret that a bit bc I have multi-chap-aphobia, bUT ANYWAY... I'm also kind of glad I did bc I have this now to post. I'll be blunt and say that I didn't have time to write smth else for today, so... ahem.

The Winter Cup ends, but winter marches onward, bringing in cold temperatures and sweater weather. Occasionally, snow falls from the skies, soft and gentle or quick and heavy. On days where the snow falls gently, Tetsuya often finds himself stopping to admire the sight.

For several reasons, winter is his favorite season.

When he was five years old, it was because it was the season of his birthday and the cheery holiday atmosphere. When he was ten years old, it was because he could go snow sledding. When he was thirteen years old, it was because he could go to a shrine with his friends on New Year’s Eve. When he was fourteen, it was because he was almost done with middle school and everything that came with it.

This year, he supposes winter is his favorite because—

“Tetsu!” Aomine hollers, flagging him down at the corner. Tetsuya looks up, surprised, but the surprise soon melts back into his usual blank expression. However, there may be a smile tugging at his lips.

_Because of this._

* * *

 

Tetsuya’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he reluctantly untangles himself from his mass of blankets to pull it out. The screen brightens the dim room, and he squints through the brightness and notices that it’s a text message from Akashi. He flips his phone open to read it.

_How was your day?_

If Tetsuya was one for such things, he would have snorted. Ever since the Winter Cup ended, Akashi has made a point to text him every day, even though it’s normally just the standard polite question about his day. It’s kind of him, but Tetsuya wishes he would stop asking him the same question every day. Though he appreciates the effort to keep in contact, it’s slightly irksome.

_It was good, if not quite cold. Currently I am wrapped up in four blankets in my room._

He pulls the blankets around him again as he sets his phone to the side. Normally Akashi doesn’t text him back after his answer, which makes him think of the exchange as something like an officer reporting to his boss. Well, he supposes it isn’t so far-fetched.

Just when he’s about to doze off from the warmth, his phone buzzes again. Cracking an eye open, he stares accusingly at the phone laying by his side. He slowly picks it up and looks at the screen, only to find that it is Akashi once more.

_I see. By the way, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow._

Tetsuya looks at his calendar. _Sunday._ He’s free from any extra practice, if that’s what Akashi is inquiring after. He answers that he’s not doing anything, and then he places it next to him again. Before he can so much as curl back up, his phone buzzes.

He contemplates ignoring it because it’s past midnight already and he doesn’t understand why Akashi is texting him in the first place.

Instead, he picks it up, and he ends up staring at the screen for the next twenty minutes.

_Good. I’ll meet you in front of your house at nine o’ clock._

* * *

 

Tetsuya is used to being ordered around by his former captain, but as he racks his memory, he can never recall something quite like this ever transpiring before. Somehow, he manages to tame his hair and dress nicely in a white sweater and blue plaid pants before nine o’ clock. He skips breakfast because Akashi didn’t mention what they were doing; after all, it would be a reasonable assumption that Akashi just wants to have breakfast with him to, well, catch up, perhaps?

For some reason, it seemed more reasonable when he was telling himself that last night.

He exits the house just before nine, and he is more than a little surprised that Akashi is already outside. Normally, Akashi is late to whatever event he planned; although, the reasons why he’s constantly late remain obscure to Tetsuya.

Despite the fact that he most likely caught the train from Kyoto to Tokyo sometime between their conversation last night and this morning, Akashi looks fresh-faced and awake, and he’s even dressed in a dark gray sweater, white button-up, and black slacks. Tetsuya is willing to bet that his whole ensemble cost more than Tetsuya’s family’s tiny house.

Perhaps not quite, but close enough.

“Hello, Kuroko,” Akashi greets as he steps up to the gate. The corner of his lips quirk subtly upward. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Somehow, those words invoke a sense of nostalgia. Tetsuya finds himself giving Akashi a small smile in return. “Hello, Akashi-kun. I hope I haven’t made you wait long.”

“Not at all,” Akashi says amiably, pushing himself off the fence as Tetsuya walks through the gate. While Tetsuya is locking the gate behind him, Akashi asks, “Did you eat breakfast?”

“No, because I wasn’t sure what you wanted to do,” Tetsuya admits, turning back to Akashi. Akashi seems pleased by this and begins walking. Tetsuya falls into step next to him, the transition natural.

“Good. I was thinking that maybe we could eat breakfast at a restaurant I’d heard of…”

* * *

 

The conversation during breakfast is light-hearted, which is something Tetsuya appreciates. Akashi asks Tetsuya how his grades are (average), how his grandmother is doing (well), and if he’s seen the others lately (yes). In return, Tetsuya asks about Akashi’s grades (perfect), what it’s like to be president of the student council (taxing, but rewarding), and if he plans to see any of their friends (perhaps not this time).

_This time?_ Even now, when they’ve left the restaurant behind, Tetsuya finds himself puzzling over this answer. However, he doesn’t want to bring it up again and intrude, so he’s left to wonder. Maybe Akashi just means that he’s planning on coming back to Tokyo, and he’ll visit them then. But why would he need to come back?

Actually, why is he here right now?

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya calls, which makes the other teen glance at him. “Why are you here? I appreciate that you took me out for breakfast, but…”

Akashi looks away, side-stepping some people before pulling Tetsuya down onto a bench outside a store. Tetsuya’s surprised, but he doesn’t show it and instead waits for Akashi’s answer. “Well, I was asked to deliver some documents to my father here in Tokyo, but since that would only take a small portion of time, I wanted to do something else while I was here. I thought I’d spend that time with you.”

Tetsuya blinks. “I… am flattered, but is there a reason in particular you chose me? I’m sure Midorima-kun would have been willing to spend the day with you,” he points out. Akashi and Midorima had been good friends back in Teikou—perhaps not as close as Aomine and Tetsuya were, but still close in their own way.

Akashi glances at Tetsuya with an amused smile. “I’m sure he would have, but you and I don’t spend much time together so I thought it would be more interesting to go with you. Is there a problem with that?” He asks, lifting an eyebrow. Tetsuya is beginning to get the feeling that Akashi is testing him, probing him for some revelation that Tetsuya himself isn’t sure of.

Of course, in these situations, Tetsuya must choose his words carefully. “No, there isn’t,” he says, slowly. “I was just confused as to why you picked me. I am enjoying myself, though, so I appreciate that you did.”

Akashi hums in appreciation and looks away, which signals Tetsuya passed. He lets out an internal sigh of relief. “I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself. I am as well. Well then, shall we go? I heard there’s a good bookstore nearby.” A smug undertone creeps into his voice at the end, most likely because he knows that there is no way Tetsuya will refuse the prospect of being able to browse a supply of literature. Tetsuya can’t help but stew in despair for a moment; it’s too easy for someone to take advantage of his interests.

Nevertheless, he stands and follows Akashi to the bookstore.

* * *

 

“I understand that philosophy is literally in your name, but I personally think the mystery genre is more fascinating than philosophy,” Akashi says, and his indulgent tone is a contrast to the teasing context of his words. He’s watching Tetsuya weigh two philosophy books in his hands, trying to decide which one to buy.

Tetsuya glances at him and deadpans, “Akashi-kun, you are not helping.”

Akashi smiles in amusement briefly before plucking both books from Tetsuya’s hands and making his way out of the aisle. Before he can so much as protest, Akashi calls over his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Kuroko. I’ll buy them both for you.”

Tetsuya trails after him at a snail’s pace, a frown on his face. _What am I, a girl whose boyfriend is offering to buy clothes for her? Except in this case, I’m not a girl, he’s not my boyfriend, and the clothes are books._

He concedes that the day has thus far proceeded like a date, but Akashi never said that it was a date, and Tetsuya’s quite sure Akashi doesn’t like him like… that. Still, Tetsuya entertains the idea for a few seconds more before abandoning it.

He wonders if it would be such a bad thing, he and Akashi.

He abandons that idea as well.

* * *

 

The day goes on as normally as possible, with lunch and then more shopping, this time for a new pair of gloves since Akashi needs new ones. Tetsuya has noticed that they haven’t talked about basketball yet, which is strange because that’s what connects them in the first place. He’s beginning to worry that Akashi has an issue with doing basketball-related things with Tetsuya, despite what he’d said.

That worry is soon washed away when Akashi stops at a basketball court flooded with afternoon sunlight. “I was hoping we could finish the day with a match.” He smiles. “I’m holding you to our promise.”

Tetsuya’s vision wavers for a moment. Then, he manages to smile as well, and he picks up a spare basketball the neighborhood children use to practice basketball. “Just the two of us?”

Akashi’s eyes flash with mirth. “I’ll go easy on you.”

Tetsuya frowns, but it’s light-hearted. “You’d better not.”

It’s the most fun he’s had in a while—

Even if he does lose by twenty points.

* * *

 

Tetsuya is horribly sick and also alone when Akashi next visits. His parents and grandmother are visiting relatives in a different country, but they didn’t take Tetsuya since school has started again. However, shortly after they left, Tetsuya had come down with a bad fever, but he’d insisted that they stay where they are.

He’s regretting that a little bit, but he’s managing on his own.

Sometime in the middle of the day, the doorbell rings, annoyingly loud to Tetsuya’s pounding head. He wraps his blanket tighter around himself, dragging his feet over to the door. “It’s probably just Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya says to himself in a tired voice. Kagami has been coming by to “make sure you didn’t die.”

However, when Tetsuya opens the door, he sees a different red. He briefly wonders if he’s hallucinating, so he tries calling his name. “Akashi-kun…?” He wonders, blinking at redhead.

Akashi frowns at him, clearly displeased by his condition. “Yes, it’s me,” he confirms, taking Tetsuya by the shoulders when he wobbles a little. Tetsuya only blinks again, utterly confused. “I heard from Kise that you’re sick, so I came to check on you.” A bit irked, he looks over his shoulder. “Where are your parents?”

Tetsuya has to think about that for a good few seconds. “They’re out of the country,” he replies, swaying slightly. Akashi’s grip tightens. “What are you doing here?”

Akashi sighs. “Padron the intrusion,” he mutters, ignoring Tetsuya’s question. He slips off his shoes in the doorway and closes the door behind him, and then he pushes Tetsuya back toward the kotatsu. “Sit down,” he orders. It occurs to Tetsuya that this is very strange, and Akashi is teetering on the line between concerned and rude, but he sits anyway.

Tetsuya opens his mouth to repeat the question, but he is cut off by Akashi’s swift answer. “I told you, Kuroko; Kise happened to mention that you were sick, so I came by to check on you.”

Tetsuya stares as Akashi takes a seat across from him, unable to help the suspicious squint of his eyes. “From Kyoto,” he says, slowly.

Akashi lifts an eyebrow. “Yes, from Kyoto.”

_It is not just the fever, right? There’s something wrong with that, right?_

Tetsuya sighs, slumping forward onto the pillow he placed upon the kotatsu. He’s too tired to play whatever game this is. “Then, please take care of me,” he mumbles, mindlessly, as his eyes close. He thinks he hears Akashi huff out a laugh, and he hides his tiny smile in the pillow.

Even if his house is tiny, it does get lonely sometimes. Because of that, he can’t find the will to reprimand his ex-captain for going out of his way for him.

Later on, he’s disappointed that he missed Kagami’s reaction to Akashi being here, because according to Akashi, Kagami had come over to check on him as well. At least Kagami left the curry he had made for Tetsuya.

* * *

 

Though Tetsuya enjoys spending time with Akashi, when he comes to Tokyo three Sundays in a row, he begins to get suspicious. He’s not sure what to make of the turn of events. When Akashi comes over, he normally treats him to breakfast and/or lunch, buys him something, and then asks him to play him in a one-on-one match (which Tetsuya loses).

No matter how hard he thinks, Tetsuya can’t figure out what Akashi’s ulterior motive is. He doesn’t seem to be doing any sort of reconnaissance. Perhaps he’s trying to fix Tetsuya’s small appetite? Akashi has always been a stickler for being in peak physical condition, which also means eating right. However, Tetsuya just doesn’t have much of an appetite. Then again, it most likely isn’t that, because Akashi doesn’t force him to eat everything on his plate. Mostly, it’s just Tetsuya attempting to eat as much as possible so Akashi’s money doesn’t go to waste. (Why does he even insist on paying for him in the first place…?) As for Akashi buying him things, well… He can’t think of anything wrong with that, except for the whole concept in the first place. Surely he isn’t trying to win him over so he won’t give it his all in a match…?

No, that doesn’t sound like Akashi at all.

“You look like you’re deep in thought,” a voice comments, snapping him out of his daze. He looks up and sees a grinning Takao above him; ah, they just had a practice match with Shuutoku. Of course.

“Ah, I apologize,” Tetsuya says, watching as Takao falls onto the bench next to him. The carefree point guard snickers.

“You don’t have to apologize. What’s up with you, anyway? You weren’t playing too well today,” he points out as he takes a sip out of a sports bottle.

Tetsuya frowns. What Takao says is true; he was preoccupied during today’s game. Perhaps he should speak with someone about this before it gets out of hand. Takao doesn’t seem so bad… “Takao-kun,” he starts, getting the other’s attention, “what do you think a person’s ulterior motive for buying another person food, gifts, and playing basketball with them would be?”

Takao looks at him as if he’s grown another head. Tetsuya realizes it sounds bizarre, and before he can apologize and take it back, Takao scratches his cheek and asks, “Like, hypothetically?”

Tetsuya decides to nod since he doesn’t want to actually bring attention to his problem. Takao hums thoughtfully. “I dunno… Well, food and gifts probably means they’re either trying to bribe them or they really like them. Basketball… I guess if both people liked basketball, it would be a way for them to connect. What’s up with the weird hypothesis?” Takao asks with a chuckle.

Tetsuya blinks. Liking… it had crossed his mind, but it seemed so unlikely that he’d dismissed the thought immediately. But if Takao thinks so as well, maybe…?

Realizing Takao is waiting for his answer, Tetsuya decides to dismiss the subject. “Ah, it’s nothing. Just a problem a friend is having,” he says, softly, looking down at the floor of the gym.

With the game already in motion, he’s not exactly sure what his next move will be.

* * *

 

In the end, Tetsuya realizes that Akashi was being blatant about his ‘affections’ in his own way. Choosing to spend time with Tetsuya instead of the others, insisting on paying for Tetsuya’s half of the bill or things Tetsuya wanted, and using their one-on-one matches to make sure their outing included the one thing they both loved. Now that it’s all laid out in front of him, he wonders how he hadn’t realized it sooner.

Perhaps, he was just afraid of seeing it for himself.

Even though Tetsuya has always preferred being blunt about things, when it comes to things like this, he’s never been good at expressing his emotions. He remembers that he used to be more open when he was younger, but as he grew up, he subconsciously took after his calm, stoic father instead of his lively and energetic mother. If he was more like his mother, he would be able to clearly say how he feels.

But like this, he’s just utterly lost.

The Sunday after his conversation with Takao, Akashi tells him that he’s coming over again. Tetsuya considers asking Akashi if he can just go with Midorima (or, bless his poor soul, Aomine), but he finds that he can’t bring himself to type out the message. What if Akashi is disappointed that Tetsuya rejected him and decides to stop communicating with him altogether? Tetsuya doesn’t want that to happen.

But… what if Tetsuya is wrong about all of this and Akashi doesn’t have any feelings for him? Tetsuya… After tossing and turning the night of his conversation with Takao, he’d realized that he does have feelings for Akashi, but he’s never acknowledged them or attempted to find out if they were returned. Instead, he’d locked them away to be forgotten, and in time, he did, in a way, forget about them. But while they were locked away, it seems…

In his own company, Tetsuya smiles ruefully.

_It seems they have grown. So distance does make the heart fonder, after all._

If Akashi doesn’t have feelings for him and Tetsuya is rejected, he wonders what will become of him. Surely he’ll want to run away in humiliation. After all, they’re both men, and here, that isn’t widely accepted. Those issues are ones Tetsuya doesn’t want to worry about, but inevitably he does.

Can this even work? He would like to believe so, but…

“Arf!” Startled, Tetsuya looks down and sees Nigou barking up at him. That’s right; he’d gone to visit Nigou at the school instead of sleeping like he should be. It’s still before midnight, anyway, and his parents gave him permission to. Sneaking on campus isn’t that hard since Seirin is a new school with average security.

“Ah, so what do you think, Nigou?” Tetsuya asks, squatting down and petting the pup affectionately. Nigou licks his face, which makes him laugh. “Is that a yes to the confession?”

“Arf!”

Tetsuya smiles, scratching behind Nigou’s ears. “Yes it is, then. Wish me luck.” Nigou yips enthusiastically, which makes Tetsuya laugh again.

Nigou will always cheer him up.

* * *

 

Even though it must be normal for a person in his situation, Tetsuya is disturbed by the knot in his chest. Despite his nervousness, he tries not to reveal it, but Akashi seems to have picked up on it. While he hasn’t asked about the subtle signs pointing to Tetsuya’s growing discomfort, he does seem to be studying Tetsuya and watching for any more slip-ups.

“Where do you want to go today?” Akashi asks as they leave the café they visited for breakfast. Tetsuya starts slightly at the question, glancing up at Akashi. The redhead raises an eyebrow at him, so Tetsuya quickly averts his gaze, pulling his scarf up to his chin. “Kuroko?” Akashi calls, bemused.

“It’s nothing,” Tetsuya refutes, voice flat. Looking at Akashi is more difficult since his revelation. “I’d like to go to a sports shop. I need a new basketball to practice with,” Tetsuya explains, daring to look up at Akashi once more. The other teen hums thoughtfully.

“Practicing a new technique?” Akashi asks, the hints of a smirk playing on his lips. Tetsuya merely gives him a blank look in return, which makes Akashi chuckle lightly. “Alright, alright. I won’t pressure you. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Tetsuya collapses against the pole of the basketball hoop, panting and out of breath. Akashi inhales deeply a few times before exhaling loudly and then casting Tetsuya an amused glance. “I see your stamina hasn’t improved much,” Akashi remarks, walking over to crouch down in front of Tetsuya. He offers the exhausted teen a sports drink, which he gratefully accepts.

“I do try to improve it,” Tetsuya sighs after taking a long sip of the drink. Akashi chuckles before moving forward and taking a seat next to Tetsuya, their elbows bumping together.

Above their heads the sun is setting and streetlights are flickering on. The world is quiet save for their soft breaths, and it appears they are the only ones in the surrounding vicinity.

It is incredibly peaceful, and Tetsuya is reluctant to break the silence.

Nevertheless, he does. “Akashi-kun, why do you keep visiting me?” Tetsuya asks, softly. He doesn’t dare look over at Akashi, afraid that his expression is too transparent right now.

“Is there a problem with it?” Akashi counters easily, frustrating Tetsuya. Why can’t Akashi ever give him a straight answer?

“Yes, there is,” Tetsuya rebuts, a little more vehemently than he meant to. Letting out a weary sigh, he allows his shoulders to slump. “I don’t understand anything anymore,” he mumbles, discouraged. Even though he thinks Akashi may have been trying to tell him about his feelings all these weeks, he doesn’t have solid proof yet. He could still be wrong. He wishes Akashi would just tell him the truth.

He’s startled when he feels Akashi touch his shoulder. Turning to him, he’s even more surprised when he sees the mildly apologetic expression on Akashi’s face. “I apologize. It wasn’t my intention to confuse you. Truthfully, I’ve been trying to see if you would be willing to give me a chance.”

Tetsuya blinks. “Eh?”

Despite his suspicions, he hadn’t expected Akashi to be so straightforward when he confronted him. Even after processing the information and feeling the relief that comes with it, Tetsuya is unsure how to respond.

Even though Tetsuya says nothing, Akashi smiles without misgivings. It sends a pleasant tingle through Tetsuya’s body, warming him up. “It’s okay if you say no, considering this is a confession of sorts,” Akashi reassures him, expression unchanging. “I won’t be angry, and I won’t cut you out. It’ll be fine. And if you say yes, you won’t have to worry about anything. I’ll take care of everything.”

Of course Akashi would know what his worries are even though he hasn’t even said anything.

Tetsuya looks down at his lap, wavering. Is it really okay if he says yes? He doesn’t want to be a burden to Akashi. But even so, he wants to say yes. This is the first time he’s ever felt this way. There really isn’t anything wrong with that, right?

_Wish me luck._

Tetsuya looks back up at Akashi and smiles softly. “I like you, too, Akashi-kun. I accept,” he says, eyes twinkling as Akashi smiles back.

He doesn’t quite expect the kiss that follows, but he enjoys it nevertheless.

_I suppose I have even more reasons to like winter now._

**Author's Note:**

> confession: my original response to finishing this fic was "IDK I FEEL REALLY MEH ABOUT THIS BUT OK"
> 
> ...same.
> 
> anyway title is no longer relevant lMAO yeah. but I’m too tired to come up with something creative, so I’ll blatantly say I was listening to “The Kids Aren’t Alright” by FOB when I wrote this. 
> 
> also unintentionally writing orekuro hMMM


End file.
